Sacree soiree
by Calamithy
Summary: [UA,oneshot,Fluff]t’es invite a l’anniversaire d’un gars que tu trouves trop beau, tu t’es prepare comme un prince… il y a F0RCEMENT un problème. Et c pas peu dire !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, UA, FLUFF, complètement idiot et totalement assumé, même si ce n'est pas un nawak XD.**

**Rating : T**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi, pour qu'elle se remette de sa chute de cheval (décidément t'auras pas été épargnée cette semaine…). ¤ câlins ¤ **

**Résumé : T'es invité à l'anniversaire d'un gars que tu trouves trop beau, tu t'es préparé comme un prince… il y a F0RCEMENT un problème.**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Sacrée soirée**

**¤**

**Paris, salle d'une boîte réservée pour un anniversaire, 23 Juin 2006, 01h40**

¤

Je m'emmerde.

Je m'emmerde quelque chose de bien. Mais de très bien même.

Je dans une grande salle, assis tout seul comme un con sur un long canapé d'angle de velours rouge avec un long miroir derrière moi.

Devant y a une immense piste de danse noire de monde et y a des jeux de lumière que tu te crois dans un film.

Et ils passent du bon son, enfin du son que j'aime. « Sexual Healing », Marvin Gaye. Hmph. Je ferais mieux de finir mon jus d'oranges, le seul truc auquel j'ai droit ce soir.

Et en plus je ne peux même pas boire un coup et j'ai pas de chance parce qu'en plus je suis pas loin du bar. Mais je peux pas l'atteindre, là, au cas où je changerais d'avis…

¤

« Flash-back, une heure plus tôt »

¤

Je suis invité à un anniversaire. L'anniversaire du pote de mon pote. Oh, j'aurais pu ne pas y aller parce que c'est pas mon pote quoi.

Mais bon, le pote du pote me plait grave.

26 ans aujourd'hui (hmm… happy birthday, birthday-boy… je veux être ton gâteau)

¤

- Il est gay.

- …

¤

Châtain roux avec une mèche sur le côté droit, qui cache à moitié son regard vert comme jamais j'ai vu, entre les émeraudes qu'on voit à la télé (quand ils sont pas faux, j'en sais rien, je suis pas expert) et les feuilles des géraniums de mémé que je vois en live à chaque visite. (En plus elle m'oblige à leur parler « pour les faire pousser »).

¤

- Il est gay, mon dard le confirme.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, et y a des chances que tu sois son type. Depuis le temps que tu le connais je comprends même pas que t'ai pas capté.

¤

Avec un corps qui donnerait faim même à un mec pas gay – sans parler des hétéros – grand, musclé de je sais pas ce qu'il fait, c'est pas mon pote, bronzé naturellement que ça fait ressortir ses yeux… et un sourire super rare mais quand il le montre et qu'il vous regarde vous êtes gah.

Puis tu t'aperçois que c'est pas toi qu'il regarde mais son pote qui t'a invité justement. Quatre, 25 ans et accessoirement frère de lait. On a dix minutes d'écart. Je suis prems !

¤

- Si je t'écoute je suis le type de tout le monde.

- Non, mais je suis pas aveugle, Quatre. T'as une touche. Comme d'hab.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai fait mes trois jours avec. J'ai fait mon service avec. Ça fait sept ans que je le connais. C'est juste pas possible.

- Ah. Pourquoi ?

¤

Quatre qui a un prénom aussi idiot que moi –, « Duo » - nous haïssons nos parents : lui, c'est parce qu'ils ont essayé « quatre » fois avant d'avoir un garçon, moi c'est parce qu'ils sont romantiques… ils étaient deux pour me faire et donc « duo » –

Quatre… qui n'est pas gay heureusement pour nous, mais atrocement beau malheureusement pour nous aussi.

Oui, atrocement. Oui malheureusement. Blond aux cheveux courts avec des mèches asymétriques caressant son petit visage d'ange et ses yeux de démon. Avoir les yeux turquoise c'est pas humain. Et cette bouche… grande et pleine, quand il sourit c'est magique.

Et quand il se mord la lèvre c'est carrément sexuel.

De ma taille, à peu près 1m80, musclé du foot qu'on pratique en club depuis qu'on est marmots – lui, défenseur, moi, libéro. On est champions de notre quartier ! On a fait les clubs minimes, benjamins et depuis nos 18 ans on est au Racing Club de Saint-Maur-des-Fossés.

…

Ouais c'est pas l'équipe de France, en attendant nous on gagne nos matchs !

¤

- Parce que…

¤

Et ce mec heureusement n'est pas gay – enfin il le croit comment ça j'espère ? – donc le reste des mecs mignons peut s'intéresser un minimum aux autres – ou plutôt à moi, les autres je m'en fous royal ! – Et ben non.

¤

- Parce que t'es pas gay ? Mais ça change rien, ça, tu le sais !

¤

Non.

Les gays ont le chic pour kiffer les hétéros mignons avec des cuisses à faire pleurer dans les chaumières et je SAIS de quoi je parle, c'est moi qui le vois trois fois par semaine en SHORT (blanc à rayures bleues qui va avec le polo blanc avec notre blason sur la poitrine et le chiffre 2 dans son dos, moi j'ai le 4).

C'est moi qui vois ses pecs, ses tablettes, bordel ses cuisses, son tatouage tribal juste au dessus de son coccyx qui chatouille le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, ses fesses rondes et fermes et le reste, maman… quand on prend nos douches après l'entraînement.

¤

- Tu te fais des films, Duo.

- T'as une touche terrible et je te déteste.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il m'a plus parlé qu'à toi. Mais c'est normal t'es pas avec nous.

- Ouais, ben tu t'absentes un quart d'heure pour venir me voir et tu lui manques déjà. C'est moi où il vient te chercher, là ?

¤

Et c'est là que vient le malheureusement. S'il avait été gay, frère de lait ou pas je lui aurais sauté dessus parce qu'en plus il était pas con et gentil comme tout (avec un caractère de merde qui va avec sa gentillesse).

¤

- De quoi ?

- T'en connais plusieurs des mecs qui savent porter un marcel blanc sans être ridicule ou Brad Pitt ? Avec un 506 gris fendu au cul ?

- Quoi, Maxwell, il marche à reculons ?

- Non, Winner, il était de dos, il semblait chercher un truc. Et il vient de se tourner. Et là il va droit sur nous. Sur _toi. _

¤

Tant d'atouts gâchés pour nous les hommes, la vie pouvait vraiment être cruelle. C'était comme avoir une envie de framboisier et être au régime.

Pas juste…

¤

- C'est Cat qui doit l'envoyer. Me sauve. Fais sonner le portable dès que tu veux rentrer.

- Ouais je serais ton excuse, hein ? Trop tard, il est derrière toi.

- Oh…

- Alors la soirée vous plaît ?

¤

Et donc vous vous demandez pourquoi je m'emmerde grave à l'anniversaire du pote du pote ? Du grand pote très beau, très grand, très musclé ?

¤

- Ouais, sympa, vraiment sympa ¤ regard séducteur de la dernière chance ¤

- Quatre, ta sœur t'appelle. ¤ regard séducteur pas vu dans le noir ¤

- Ok. Merci Tro.

- J'aime cette chanson… ¤ hit my heart, Benassi Bros ¤

- Ouais c'est sympa.

¤

Vous inquiétez pas, ça vient !

¤

- ¤ regard indéchiffrable ¤ On y va, Quatre ?

- ¤ regard gêné à Duo ¤ Euh, Iria ?

- Si c'était urgent elle serait venue elle-même. Et puis si t'es avec moi, c'est un bon point pour toi hein ? ¤ clin d'œil ¤ Allez, viens. Duo…

- ¤ sourire crispé ¤ Allez-y, c'est pas trop mon truc cette musique de toutes façons.

¤

« Fin du Flash-back une heure plus tôt »

¤

J'aurais dû tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant d'accepter de venir…

Quoique personne m'a forcé.

¤

« Flash-back un mois plus tôt, le lundi 22 mai, 19h00 »

¤

Ce lundi-là, Quatre passe me voir à l'appart après le boulot – oui on en a un à côté, le Racing ne paye pas mes factures même si quand on gagne on a des primes assez sympas. C'est un petit club mais on est bien dedans, même si on est devenus réservistes avec le temps, parce que le temps on ne l'a plus trop.

Je suis prof de SVT (pourquoi on dit plus sciences-nat ? Vous comprenez aussi pourquoi je m'intéresse à l'anatomie ?) dans un collège à 70 bornes de chez moi parce que je suis pas encore titulaire.

Quatre est prof de musique dans un collège exilé lui aussi pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

¤

Donc monsieur passe me voir et je suis en train de mettre tellement de rouge sur une copie que j'envisage de changer de couleur histoire que le pauvre môme s'y retrouve un peu. Pauvre môme qui passait plus de temps à regarder mes fesses et ma natte châtain qui descendait dessus plutôt que de lire ce que j'écrivais au tableau.

A treize ans je regardais pas les fesses de mes profs (bon y avait rien à regarder aussi).

Je vais pour mettre 2/20 à Hilde Schbeiker, 13 ans et demi, deux dents cassées, quand blondie-sexy-mais-pas-gay me dit :

¤

- Samedi je suis invité à l'anniv d'un pote, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

- C'est qui comme pote ?

- Tu connais pas, c'est le petit frère de la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

- Oh… et tu veux qu'on soit deux à faire le baby-sitting ou tu veux te la faire pendant que je materne ?

- Il va avoir 26 ans. Tu te rappelles de mon pote de chambrée au service que je voulais te présenter mais ça s'est jamais fait ? Ben c'est lui.

- Oki. Et sa sœur c'est la meilleure pote de la tienne, le monde est petit.

- Le monde est cruel.

- Pourquoi tu la ferais pas entrer dans la famille ?

¤

Il était où le problème.

¤

- Non merci, je suis pas suicidaire au point de me faire LA MEILLEURE AMIE lanceuse de couteaux chez « Magic Cabaret ».

¤

Ce sont les meilleurs illusionnistes de la région avec des numéros aussi beaux que dangereux, drôles aussi parfois.

Je les ai vus à l'œuvre ça rigole pas. Mais ça ne répondait pas à ma question.

¤

- Catherine Bloom est la meilleure amie de ta sœur ? Oula…

- Ouais tu l'as dit. Elle est venue nous voir jouer une fois avec Iria et elle a craqué sur « le blond avec le 2 dans le dos ». Ma sœur a dit que c'était moi, depuis elle la saoule.

- Laisse-moi me rappeler de l'affiche… châtain aux cheveux bouclés, yeux qu'on aurait dit qu'ils sont gris… de quoi tu te plains ? En mec elle serait vraiment pas mal !

¤

Je me marrais comme un salaud, je savais très bien pourquoi il y avait un problème.

¤

- Je sors avec elle et ça se passe mal : je me les fais couper par Cat, ensuite ma sœur me les fait bouffer. Tu sais comment Iria peut être. C'est pas comme si j'étais jamais sorti avec une de ses copines.

¤

Vrai. A 17 ans, il était sorti quelques semaines avec Dorothy, une jolie fille aussi blonde que lui, amie de sa sœur, à la même fac qu'elle.

Le souci c'était que Quatre, petit cœur d'artichaut, avait eu un coup de cœur pour Réléna, la fille du président du club.

Quand il a rompu, Dorothy l'a harcelé lui, puis harcelé sa sœur et Iria avait fini par le harceler en retour pour se venger de son harcèlement.

Et grande-sœur-adorée-de-lui lui avait brisé tous ses plans pendant trois mois, à mon grand bonheur puisque je me disais que peut-être son célibat forcé allait le faire réfléchir à son homosexualité refoulée.

¤

Que nenni, que nenni. Psycho Dot n'avait pas réussi à aller jusque-là, à le désintéresser des femmes.

La bonne chose pour blondie était qu'il s'était servi de ce harcèlement pour rompre avec Réléna qui ne lui plaisait plus autant que ça à présent qu'il l'avait mise dans son lit.

CasanoQuat.

Donc je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne touche plus les copines de sa sœur, même s'il était supplié.

¤

- Pourquoi t'y vas si tu sais qu'on va te saouler ?

- Parce que j'aime bien Tro et que c'est son anniv quoi. Et puis c'est une occasion pour toi de le rencontrer, jusque là c'était virtuellement impossible.

- Ouais. Dis tout de suite que tu comptes sur mon charme pour détourner l'attention de Catherine pour qu'elle te saoule pas !

- On peut rien te cacher… et puis c'est pas comme si tu risquais quelque chose ? T'es gay et incorruptible.

- ¤ rires ¤ Hm je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir… monsieur l'hétéro incorruptible.

- Je t'ai apporté la photo que Iria m'a donnée lors du briefing « elle est super mignonne sur cette photo. Et puis son frère aussi n'est pas mal, d'ailleurs… ». C'est lui.

¤

Et j'ai vu la photo du frère, encore plus bronzé mais là il était à Ibiza c'était écrit derrière, torse doré à souhait et pecs à croquer qu'on a envie de plonger la tête et de pas en ressortir, jean blanc et le reste je sais pas, la photo était coupée.

Bronzage qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses yeux vert émeraude-géraniums.

Et du coup le baby-sitting j'en salivais d'avance.

Je savais pas si le mec était homo mais je m'en foutais, j'allais tenter au moins, me mettre à mon avantage et tout et tout.

Le mois n'allait pas passer assez vite à mon goût.

Mouais, si j'avais su.

¤

« Fin du flash-back »

¤

Ça aurait pu être une soirée super, j'aurais fait mon charme parce que je suis pas moche même si je suis pas le plus canon : longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorés/roux par endroits, selon où le soleil m'a cramé le crâne.

Yeux bleu bizarre pour moi, indigo selon le dico, sourire ultra-brite devant, rafistolé avec des composites aux molaires ivoires histoire de pas faire pitié derrière.

T-shirt col mao et à manche courtes beige… et bas de jogging tout aussi beige, avec deux chaussons de grand-père aux pieds (prêtés par pépé pour l'occasion, oui, le pépé de ma mémé aux géraniums)

Ouais des sales chaussons écossais beiges à rayures marrons. Et j'ai un pied qui a une chaussette basique et l'autre qui est emplâtré.

…

¤

Rupture du tendon d'Achille bêtement, très bêtement à l'entraînement le mercredi suivant l'invitation. Peux pas poser le pied pendant des semaines, peux pas faire de sports avant au moins quatre mois mini.

Je vais grossir sans sport, je vais perdre de mon potentiel séduction, déjà que là j'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent ! C'est la dèche depuis deux mois, quoi.

J'ai des béquilles, après mon accident de travail je vais pouvoir retourner au boulot mais merde quoi, merde !

Je suis en bas de jogging, tu peux pas frimer avec un bas de jogging, pas à un anniversaire. Et je m'appelle pas 50 cent, quoi qu'on en dise, un mec en jogging en soirée, griffé ou pas, ça le fait pas.

¤

Sans compter que je douille grave, mais quelque chose de bien pendant un court laps de temps, parce qu'avec les médocs de barbare que je prends, je suis trop drogué pour m'en rendre compte.

C'est pour ça que je peux pas boire et pourtant j'ai envie. Rien qu'un verre ce sera pas la fin du monde c'est sûr, mais je serais dans le pays du flou et je ferais un peu n'importe quoi et c'était pas le moment de me mettre la honte avec Trowa (même si c'était mort, un peu de fierté quand même, je tombe avec classe).

¤

¤

Trowa… il s'appelle Trowa… (comment ça Ziggy ?) ses parents le détestaient lui aussi.

J'aurais pu ne pas venir, vu que je ne pouvais pas danser ni rien, mais une idée farfelue m'est passée par la tête.

Ouais, farfelue.

Comme quoi en faisant tapisserie avec mes béquilles, des gens (de préférence mecs)

¤

- Duo t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui Catherine, ça va, t'inquiète, retourne danser, t'as pas besoin de squat euh de rester avec moi, c'est l'anniv de ton frangin…

¤

mignons (de préférence toujours) viendraient me voir pour me tenir compagnie (auraient pitié ? A part Quatre, quoi) et pas vieux pervers.

¤

- T'es sûr que t'as besoin de rien mon mignon ?

- C'est bon Howard, tu peux retourner au bar, ils t'attendent. Et puis, j'ai pas le droit de boire de toutes façons.

- Mais je peux te ramener un jus d'oranges, tout ce que tu veux…

- Cat m'en a déjà ramené un, voir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, boire un verre avec moi, discuter, des trucs comme ça…

¤

Au lieu de ça…

¤

- Oh putain, bouge tes béquilles, j'ai failli me rétamer !

- Mais c'est quoi ces relous qui font chier leur monde, là ? Le mec il est malade il a qu'à rester chez lui.

- Tu peux me garder ma veste ?

- …

¤

Oui c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans la vraie vie, quand on fait tapisserie on attire les trimards ou les nanas compatissantes, ou les nanas qui font tapisserie.

Ou les nanas qui veulent désespérément sortir avec toi alors qu'il n'y a pas plus gay que toi. Attention on a dit gay, pas folle.

Et les plus cons je fais exprès de les faire tomber avec un croche-béquilles.

Et je me marre très, très fort à l'intérieur parce que vu les effets de lumière, on peut pas dire que je l'ai fait exprès et vu que je suis un « pote » de Catherine, on peut pas me toucher sans risquer sa vie.

C'est pas que je sais pas me défendre mais faut être réaliste, là je peux pas faire grand-chose.

Et si Cat apprend que j'ai aucune chance d'être intéressé ça va être hardcore. Parce que oui elle a switché sur moi, l'effet natte.

En attendant prions. Pas juste.

¤

¤

Et donc je m'emmerde.

Je m'emmerde sec sur une musique que j'adore, que je peux pas battre la mesure à cause de mon plâtre.

Et ça se danse à deux donc c'est chaud. Du coup je me demande ce que Quatre va faire tiens… héhé. Ah, ils restent à plusieurs, pas de chance, Trowa.

Y a pas de raison qu'il y ait que moi qui reste sur le carreau.

_When_ _I get this feeling…. I want sexual healing_

¤

Je m'emmerde parce que tout le monde s'amuse, danse, que personne n'est assis à côté de moi parce qu'il y a du bon son, par contre j'ai un tas de vestes - d'ailleurs je viens de m'en prendre une, foulards, t-shirts, chemises qui puent la transpiration à garder.

Et que même si je voulais esquiver, je pouvais pas me lever trop souvent, trop la galère.

Toute à mon envie de squatter les cuisses de Trowa j'avais oublié des détails importants, comme le fait qu'aller pisser serait problématique pour moi, que je serais dépendant pour me barrer, etc…

Ouais, j'ai pensé avec ma virilité et ma virilité m'a conduit à la débilité.

Tout ça parce que je suis limite sevré.

¤

Je m'emmerde et je rumine en même temps, parce que birthday-boy-que-je-veux-être-son-gâteau et ben c'est pas qu'il s'en fout de moi, mais comme je peux pas aller danser on peut pas se parler des masses non plus.

Et même si, le mec en pince pour Quatre www . j'yvoisrien . com .

Oh il le pelote pas ni rien, hein, mais il fait sentir sa présence, quoi. Juste une main sur les reins par-ci, pour l'emmener sur la piste, un petit regard par-là…

Ils dansent là et le cul de Quatre est encore mieux dans ce jean bleu clair. Et sa chemise ouverte légère ment cintrée, ouverte aux premiers boutons sur son torse lisse, le cou orné d'une dent de requin donnait vraiment envie de danser derrière lui (et accessoirement devant).

Veinard ce Trowa mais gros, gros malin.

¤

Il s'arrange toujours pour le frôler d'une manière ou d'une autre, super discrètement. Il s'approche de son oreille pour lui parler sous prétexte que le son est trop fort.

Ils ne dansent jamais à deux, toujours à trois ou à quatre, notamment avec un type qui a un déhanché super sensuel et un corps qui a l'air pas mal mais j'en vois pas assez hm… il est tout de noir vêtu mais je vois pas ce qu'il porte exactement, pas assez de lumière.

Bref le Barton danse jamais tout seul avec Quatre, mais il est systématiquement à côté de lui, à le regarder, à lui sourire rapidement, à se mettre derrière lui un moment, à le mettre en confiance « c'est rien, c'est rien, ce n'est que moi, juste mes mains, mon corps derrière toi, mon souffle pas loin de toi, ma bouche sur ton oreille »…

Je la connais la technique « plan amitié on se connaît bien c'est pas ce que tu crois, je te drague pas » j'ai la même. Tu dragues pas un hétéro comme tu dragues un homo comme toi, t'es un chtouille moins subtile.

¤

Trowa Barton a trop l'air de ne pas y toucher pour ne pas être suspect. Et le pire c'est que Quatre n'en a vraiment pas conscience. Ou il n'a pas conscience qu'il est peut-être attiré par lui.

Ou il ne veut pas s'avouer qu'à défaut d'être gay, il était bi. Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça avec moi, on est très proches tous les deux, je lui touche les fesses pour déconner ou pour saliver, il me regarde avec un sourire, mais il n'a pas l'air troublé.

Quand Barton va y aller franchement je me demande comment il va réagir.

Mah en attendant que Quatre comprenne, je veux bien être ton quatre-quarts, Trowa ?

Ar, ar, ar, c'était super drôle, les médocs on va dire….

Tiens ?

¤

Y a un type que je reconnais vite fait, il dansait avec Quatre et Trowa tout à l'heure.

Il a toute l'attitude de quelqu'un qui veut partir. C'est vrai qu'il était quoi 02h00 du mat' ? Il a école demain ou il s'emmerde comme moi ?

Ecole j'abuse, je suis juste vert que mon pote non gay s'amuse avec le mec qui me plaît même si en les voyant ensemble je me dis ouais, ils font couple. Un chouette en plus.

Et lui et moi on n'avait jamais fait couple.

¤

_When_ _I get this feeling…_

Je confirme, le mec veut se barrer.

Je confirme c'est bien le mec de tout à l'heure, je reconnais sa manière de bouger, souple, féline, naturelle. J'aime beaucoup sa démarche.

Il se rapproche.

Il se rapproche.

Ah tiens, je le vois mieux à la lueur de la boule à facettes, ça dure cinq secondes.

…

…

Oh. Bon. Sang.

¤

Des yeux je sais pas de quelle couleur mais son regard est super intense, cheveux foncés courts, en bataille, avec des mèches qui donnent un peu plus de mystère à son regard.

t-shirt noir/pantalon noir.

Un corps que même Trowa là il peut se rhabiller parce que je ne vois pas son torse, juste son t-shirt tendus par ses MUSCLES, que t'as envie de t'écrouler dessus et des bras que miam quand t'es dedans.

Des bras d'hommes et pas de moufflets, j'aime mes mecs pas monstrueux, mais sportifs, comme moi. C'est bassement physique ouais, c'est surtout le début.

Je recommence à avoir faim et à me lécher les babines. Fond de jus d'oranges dégueu parce que tiède, merci.

Je peste parce que je vais pour me lever faire quelque chose, prendre ce type en main et je serre les dents parce que j'allais utiliser la mauvaise jambe, la droite.

Alors je reste assis et je réfléchis vite, vite, vite.

¤

Du coup, j'espère très, très, mais TRES fort qu'il a une veste, une connerie de ce genre à récupérer à côté de moi parce que je veux pas qu'il parte.

Faut à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de le retenir, de lui parler, je sais pas n'importe quoi.

C'était pas parce que je pouvais pas bouger que je pouvais rien faire.

Du coup je m'aperçois vite fait que j'étais pas si motivé que ça pour le Trowa. Ou ptet pas aussi désespéré ?

J'ai envie de voir à quoi il ressemble de près le mystérieux danseur.

J'ai plus de cœur, là.

Il est terrible.

Terrible.

Petit dieu de moi faîtes qu'il soit gay. Et s'il est hétéro faîtes que je le révèle !

Ah pas d'idée, pas d'idée.

Je triture ma béquille nerveusement et…

¤

…

…

…

¤

Le voilà à quelques mètres.

Ah non mon coco tu n'iras nulle part. Et j'en ai une idée qu'elle est bonne.

Il va passer à côté de moi pour récupérer un truc, alléluia alors je me prépare.

Désolé mon mignon, je vais la mettre dans les filets, mais avec les doigts.

Un mouvement de côté.

Un tout petit tacle avec la pointe de la béquille.

L'incliner de manière à ce que ça tombe pile poil.

Et…

Paf.

¤

- Kus…. O ?

¤

Dans mes bras.

Je viens de faire un billard, là.

Si je pouvais faire tomber les cons, pourquoi je pouvais pas en faire tomber un bon ?

¤

- Hein ?

¤

Oh… il s'est retenu à temps, il a une main juste derrière ma tête, sur le dossier du divan et il a la tête à quelques centimètres de mon cou.

Et moi… je l'enlace « par réflexe » bien sûr.

Hm… il sent bon. Il sent très bon, un après-rasage. Mennen vert. Et il est tout chaud aussi. J'ai envie de poser mes lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, il me suffirait de me tourner légèrement.

Il se redresse.

Il me regarde.

Il ne doit pas voir grand-chose le pauvre.

Oh il parle.

¤

- Sumimasen.

- Hein ?

- Pardon. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non…

¤

J'adore sa voix.

On reste encore un peu comme ça, avec lui presque dans mon cou.

Puis il va pour se redresser.

Alors c'est très, très con.

Très con ce que je vais faire mais je m'en fous là, j'ai trop envie.

Faut oser parfois. Et advienne que pourra. Après tout le Trowa il tente sans pitié même s'il le fait avec une certaine classe.

Je chuchote.

¤

- T'as vraiment envie de partir ?

¤

Il me regarde cette fois et encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme s'il voyait quelque chose.

Je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils.

Je vois qu'il me regarde fort.

Je vois, je sens que ses mains sont sur mes épaules puis sur mon cou, pour incliner mon visage vers un point de lumière, l'éclairage avait changé et il pouvait me voir un peu mieux s'il trouvait le bon angle.

Moi je l'avais suffisamment vu de loin, ce qu'il me manquait c'était la couleur de ses yeux.

La lumière me gêne alors je cligne des yeux.

Illusion d'optique ? Il a l'air de sourire.

¤

- Non, je crois que je vais rester.

¤

Et j'ai souri.

Quelques secondes… puis il a fait de la place en jarretant les vestes et autres foulards pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Et on a discuté. J'étais tout rouge de ce que je venais de faire mais l'éclairage avait à nouveau changé, il ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il s'appelle Heero et il a 28 ans, il a des origines japonaises, françaises et russes, c'est de là qu'il tient ses yeux bleu gris.

Vi j'avais fini par les voir. Et je les avais refermés parce qu'il me caressait les cheveux et qu'il me mordillait les lèvres, les caressait doucement du bout de la langue, alors ses yeux je pouvais les voir plus tard.

Il est kiné et il va s'occuper de ma rééducation après. J'ai hâte. Du coup je danse pas et je m'en fous, pas besoin de danser dans une boîte de nuit quand on peut… hm…

C'était ma cheville qui était mal, pas le reste, nan ? J'avais une bouche, pour parler et autres et j'avais des mains pour apprendre le braille corporel.

¤

¤

On pouvait faire tapisserie et rencontrer son mec pourvu qu'on y mette du sien, avec un coup de pouce du destin.

On pouvait toucher au but sans toucher un ballon.

On pouvait remercier Trowa d'avoir envoyer son meilleur pote qui s'emmerdait sans lui vers moi, pour pouvoir m'occuper pendant qu'il s'occupait de Quatre.

Ben ouais il se méfiait de moi le chevelu et il avait pas vraiment tort, mais il pouvait pas se douter, vu le peu de fois qu'il m'avait calculé, que je m'intéressais à lui aussi.

¤

Il a quand même mis huit mois à partir de la soirée, à lui faire admettre l'idée qu'il était bisexuel. Et il l'était vraiment. Il l'avait travaillé au corps comme il le pouvait, les rares fois où ils se voyaient, depuis trois ans.

On pouvait présenter deux joueurs du Racing, Milliardo Peacecraft, avant-centre et Chang Wu Fei, ailier, pour ne pas que sœur harceleuse et sœur lanceuse de couteaux nous en veuille.

Et on y réussit.

Inutile de dire que je n'ai jamais appelé Quatre pour qu'on puisse partir ce soir-là, qu'on a fait la soirée jusqu'au bout et même l'after.

Que même j'ai bu un peu d'alcool et que j'étais un peu parti, mais j'étais dans ses bras alors j'irais pas plus loin que son corps.

J'étais bien.

¤

La vie, c'est comme un match de foot. Rien n'était joué avant le coup de sifflet final. Quatre était censé être hétéro et il ne l'était pas. J'étais censé m'emmerder puissamment et je me suis trouvé un amant.

Avant de découvrir six mois après que c'était mon amour. Ouais, ouais je sais, bouhou, la honte, blablabla, mais justement je savais pas ce que ça donnerait et maintenant que je sais autant appeler un chat un chat.

Vive le foot. Et vive mon plâtre qui me dispense d'aller parler aux géraniums de mamie. J'enverrais Quatre, ça lui rappellera Trowa.

¤

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

« La vie c'est comme un match de foot » Duo Gump powa XD

Un cheer-up pour ma Lunanamoi que j'aime et que je papouille très, très fort en espérant que ça lui donne le sourire. Courage ma choupie, courage ! Anti-inflammatoires powa !

Vala, vala !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic à vous aussi.

Opération séduction ? Bientôt, d'ici une semaine je pense, stay tuned !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

Ps : Duo Gump, CasanoQuat, GI Tro, Kiné no Heero XDD Wu Fei et Milliardo, profession remplaçants… XDD


End file.
